A Love Story: After Hogwarts
by Aira Silver
Summary: Love would only be known if it is let be heard. How will Harry react when Draco Malfoy declare his love for him? Love entwines as tragedy unfolds. Uploaded again, better reading now,I hope.
1. The Ring

An AU Story: At least till I think of a better Title  
Disclaimer: The Harry Potter and series does not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Warner Bros, etc. This story is slash (Male/Male). Don't like don't read. This is purely for my own enjoyment and whoever reads this story. Once again this story has homosexuality in it. Thanks and tell me what you think please!  
  
Chapter One: The Ring  
  
The front door opened and Ginny came inside. She was wearing a ring which she pulled off and handed it to Ron. Hermione glanced up at the siblings, an eyebrow raised. Pulling off her blond wig Ginny looked around. "Where's Draco?"  
"He went to bed already. So? What's up with that ring?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny flopped into a chair and ran a hand through her rumpled hair. "Harry asked me or should I say Kayly to marry him. I told him I'd think about it. He gave me the ring to keep until I answer."  
Ron whistled as he stared more closely at the ring. "What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, curious.  
"This is his mother's ring I think. It has JP and LE in the inside of the ring. There's a heart around the initials. If it is he must be really serious about marrying Kayly." Ron handed it to Hermione who rolled it over in her hands.  
"Well if it is Draco can have it. I'm going to bed. Good night Hermione, night Ron." Ginny left as the couple murmured their own good nights.  
There waas silence for a couple of minutes before Ron spoke. "Do you think Draco will take it? It ws his idea to have Kayly see if Harry forgave their school days."  
"I hope so but I don't know for sure. I wish he would talk to Harry and tell him how he feels." Hermione sighed.  
Ron nodded and stood. Placing the ring on the coffee table Hermione followed her boyfriend up to their room. The ring stayed dull and lifeless until deep in the night. It started to glow, brighter and brighter until two people seemed to appear out of thin air.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think. I'll be getting the chapters I have written out soon, I hope. Reviews are a nice way to get me to work faster! 


	2. Ghosts of Dead Parents

Disclaimer: See the first chapter.  
  
Chapter Two: Ghosts of Dead Parents  
  
The light disappeared leaving the two people beside the coffee table. Silently the couple walked through the furniture and floated upstairs. The male walked in front when they came to four doors. Peeking in one door he shook his head and moved on. He did this to the two other doors until he came to the last. Finding what he wanted he walked inside. The woman followed and smiled softly at the room and the person inside.  
Though it was still night the room had a low glow around it, illuminating the gold and silver walls. Dressers were in different parts of the room, a light read color that blended in beautifully with the walls. A full length mirror hung across from the bed. Instead of the bed being reflected the mirror showed another room in which a young man slept. The bed in front of the mirror was black with a deep emerald color. It was a four post bed with curtains of the same deep emerald as the bed. Instead of being closed they were open and the couple could see inside.  
A blond haired young man lay sleeping, his face looking at the mirror. A peaceful and loving look was on his face making him even more beautiful than he was awake. The young man sighed in his sleep, a name passing his lips. "Harry."  
The woman smiled once more and glanced at the mirror than her companion. Knowing that the blond couldn't hear her she spoke. "Are you satisfied now James? From what we've seen here he's in love with Harry and won't or can't do anything to hurt him."  
"Fine, I'm satisfied for now but I want to know why he sent Ginny in his place. He should have known this would happen."  
"We can ask him when he puts on the ring. Now come on, it's almost morning and I want to be waiting in the ring not around the house."  
James muttered under his breath but followed the woman out of the room and downstairs. They disappeared with another bright light. The sun started to peak through the shutters as the light disappeared leaving the ring once again dull and lifeless.  
Hours later Draco was the first to come stumbling down. He immediately went to the kitchen where he started the coffee. Ever since Ron had introduced him to the stuff through Hermione, he had to have a cup or more every day. Speaking of which, Ron came downstairs followed by his girlfriend and sister.  
Yawning a good morning Hermione started breakfast while Ginny set the table. Ron grabbed his own cup of coffee and the Daily Prophet before sitting down. He almost choked on the coffee when he saw the front page.  
  
Harry Potter to Marry a Malfoy!  
  
Last night Lavender Brown got a shock when she saw Harry Potter and his date in Silver Dragon, an up scaled restaurant. As she and the rest of the diners watched the man who defeated Voldemort got on one knee and asked his companion to marry him.  
Now that was shocking enough when she told us but this was even more shocking. Though Harry never said his companion's first name the waiter asked if Ms. Malfoy would like something all night long. Ms? Unless a certain Draco Malfoy likes to masquerade as a woman there appears to be more secrets his family is hiding. Question is now, is Harry Potter really in love with this Malfoy? Or is it just a really, really good joke to get back at his old arch enemy? Or to confuse the rest of us for a long time.  
  
Looks like we'll find out at the wedding of a lifetime and beyond, if there is a wedding that is.  
Written by Padma Patil  
  
"Oh my god." Ron muttered, catching his three companions' attention.  
Draco reached over and took the paper. Reading it silently he handed it to Ginny who read it with Hermione looking over her shoulder. Placing the paper down Ginny looked at Draco. "I told him I'd think about it. The ring's in the living room, since he let me have it until I made up my mind."  
"We can worry about that later. Breakfast is ready." Hermione spoke up, bringing the food over.  
They ate silently and did the dishes before moving into the living room. Dropping onto the couch Draco spread out his legs. Dressed in blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt he looked more like a muggle than a wizard. Pushing a golden lock out of his face Draco turned to face Ginny.  
Ginny was in a lazy boy, her legs swinging back and forth. Ron and Hermione shared another lazy boy both sitting in it comfortably. Silence rang for a few minutes before Hermione finally broke it. Fingering the ring she had taken from the coffee table she threw it lightly to Draco who caught it. "We think it was his mother's. In fact Ron's betting on it because it has his parent's initials in it." Hermione explained.  
Draco nodded and glanced down at the plain golden ring that sparkled with emeralds, after a glance at the siblings and Hermione Draco slipped the ring on. When he moved his hand away the ring started to glow. It grew so bright the four housemates had to shut their eyes.  
When they opened them again their jaws dropped. It was Ron who broke the silence. "Bloody hell! Your James and Lily Potter!" Lily laughed lightly her red hair swinging in an unseen wind. Her green eyes were bright with amusement and love as she looked over the four housemates. James chuckled softly and looked at Draco. "We have a couple of questions for you. I hope you're ready to answer them."  
Draco paled but nodded and braced himself for the questions. 


	3. Answers and Family

Disclaimer: See first chapter and rated for certain scenes and words.  
  
Chapter Three: Answers and Family  
  
Lily laid a hand on James' arm and looked at Draco her face now serious. "How do you feel about Harry and how long have you felt this way?"  
"I love him. I'd do anything and everything to protect him and keep him safe. I've felt this way since fifth year when I saw him in Umbridge's office." Draco answered quickly and honestly.  
"If you love him why haven't you told him?" James questioned.  
Draco frowned to himself but still answered. "We might be out of school and Voldemort might be gone for good but that doesn't change everything. My parents are idiots, I'm a Death Eater, and Harry still hates me."  
"Why did Ginny go to meet Harry as Kayly?" Lily took her turn.  
"To see if Harry could forgive our school days and accept me and my family."  
"He wants to marry Kayly. Will you tell Harry that she isn't real?" James wondered.  
"Yes."  
"Will you accept him?" Lily finished the questioning.  
"Only if he accepts me instead of Kayly and understands why I did it. But either way I will accept him. I love him." Draco ended passionately.  
The couple smiled and disappearing with a soft light they left the four friends sitting quietly. No one moved for a few minutes. Finally Ron and Hermione headed to work while Ginny slipped upstairs to give Draco some time to think. Draco stayed in the living room until Ron and Hermione came home thinking about what happened and what he would do about it given the chance. He smiled to himself when he figured out what he was going to do either way.  
  
In a house across London Lily and James once again appeared with a soft light. Turning at a gasp James smiled. "Hey Moony, Albus." he sneered when he spoke the next name. "Snivillas."  
"What are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be dead?" Snape hissed angrily.  
Lily placed a hand on James' arm to still him and spoke instead. "We are dead but we have unfinished business. Is Harry around Albus? We need to speak to him about Draco."  
"I'll get him." Remus left the room.  
Albus looked at the couple, a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't you mean Kayly and not Draco?"  
"No, we mean Draco. Kayly isn't real." James explained.  
Remus and Harry walked into the room just as James finished. Harry gasped and his parents smiled at him. Lily tried to touch Harry and cried out when she actually could touch him. James quickly followed his wife into hugging his son and all three of them stood there for a few minutes. Harry had tears streaming down his face as he stood in the middle of the hug. The family finally pulled away from each other and sat down. Lily and James were surprised when they couldn't go through the bench but not that surprised since finding out they could touch people. Albus laughed softly and it caught everyone's attention. Smiling he looked at the group and answered their unspoken questions. "Harry wished on the ring that he could see and hug you at least once and looked like it came true."  
"I remember that. It was right before I gave it to Kayly when I asked her to marry me." Harry commented. "Is that why you guys are here? Because of mom's ring and that I gave it to Kayly?"  
Snape sneered though this time it was for show and nothing else. "According to your parents Kayly isn't real. You gave the ring to Draco."  
Ginny gave it to Draco." Lily corrected. "Kayly was actually Ginny in costume. It was Draco's idea though to have Kayly be born."  
Harry stared at his mother in confusion. "I don't understand." he scratched his head as he admitted the statement.  
Albus was the one who answered him. "Ginny made up Kayly with Draco's help. I guess he wanted to see if your school days would come into play even now. If you could forgive him for what happened earlier in your lives. Is that correct James, Lily?"  
"It wasn't just about your school days or forgiveness. But you'll have to ask Draco about that. It isn't our place to say." James answered Albus' question.  
Remus interpreted after noticing how late it had gotten. The group went their separate ways, Albus and Snape going back to Hogwarts as the family and Remus stayed at the house. They headed upstairs and went to sleep Harry being tucked in by his parents for the first time in his life. Lily and James headed to the room across from Harry's and fell asleep quickly knowing that their son was safe and across the hall from them. Lily was awoken later in the night by the door to their room opening. James awoke at a touch and sat up. Seeing Harry standing in the doorway James smiled and held out a hand. Walking over Harry climbed in between his parents and after muttering a goodnight fell asleep. James followed his son into sleep leaving Lily awake. She watched them for a minute or so before once again following asleep. The family didn't wake up for the rest of the night and Harry wasn't plagued by dreams of the past either. They were peaceful, finally together, and no matter what would happen in the future would remember this night for the rest of time. 


	4. Always and Forever

Disclaimer: Not mine rated R for content and other things.  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had to change some things and while I did I got a huge writer's block. I still do but I like how this chapter turned out. I don't know when I'll get five out, I haven't had time to think about it yet. To many stories wanting to be written. I hope you like this and hopefully I'll get five out soon. Thanks again and please review, it helps!  
  
Chapter Four: Always and Forever  
  
Yawning around a hand Hermione opened the window and let Hedwig in. Taking the letter she gave Hedwig an owl treat and watched the owl fly out again. Turning back to the letter she noticed it was for herself, Ginny, Ron, and Draco. Walking into the kitchen she waved the letter at the others. "Hedwig just brought this."  
Ginny took it and opening it read it out loud to the others.  
"Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco, Yes, I know Draco is with you three. My parents told me. They showed up a week ago and haven't left yet. Actually I don't know if they can leave. I hope not, I got used to them being around. Please don't take the ring off until you get here Draco. The ring is what I'm writing about. My dad says that Kayly isn't real and Draco made her up. Not just that because of you asking for forgiveness but for something else. It's something that only you can tell me, Draco.  
Sorry for making this a letter to Draco mostly guys. Can you four come to 12 Grimmauld Place? I'll be waiting.  
Love,  
Harry  
Draco glanced down at the ring as Ginny finished the letter. He played with it not looking up as the others talked about what was in the letter. Finally Ron shrugged and said he deserved a month or two of vacation so he take them. Hermione, who worked at the library, said that they had enough people she could also take her vacation now.  
Ginny headed out to get some groceries and Ron and Hermione headed to work. Draco headed to his last class of the semester. He couldn't stop smiling or fidgeting because he would soon see Harry. When they met back at the house later that night the other three roommates teased Draco about his smile that wouldn't leave his face.  
Packing what they would need the four roommates apparated to a silent block. Ron knocked on the door and they waited silently. The door was soon open to show Lily on the other side. Smiling, she showed them in and to their rooms. Meeting back down in the foyer they went to the basement kitchen.  
Harry, James, and Remus looked up from their game of exploding snap when the group came in. Snape, sitting a few feet from them, glanced up from his book and nodded to the group. "Hello Sev." Draco greeted going over to sit beside his godfather.  
Good evening Draco. How are your classes going?"  
"They went fine. Finished up the semester today, it seemed to go well. How is Hogwarts doing and the teachers?"  
As Snape answered Draco twirled the ring around on his finger. Hermione who was talking to Harry noticed and lightly punched Ron. Looking over Ron smiled and got Harry's attention. Harry glanced at Draco and Snape then at his friends. Nodding slightly he walked over to the two men, his best friends watching and grinning at each other.  
Sitting down beside Draco, Harry reached over and took Draco's left hand. Entwining his fingers with Draco's Harry didn't see the looks he was receiving. James and Lily exchanged smiles with Ginny and Remus but the smiles disappeared when Harry pulled off Lily's ring and pocketed it. It wasn't until Lily went to snap at her son when she and James realized they hadn't disappeared. Everyone laughed in delight, everyone that is except for three people. Remus and Snape both noticed Draco's look of hurt when Harry just left him sitting there. Running his hand over his now bare middle finger Draco allowed a tear to fall then quickly wiped it away.  
Snape wanted to say something but Remus grabbed his hand and once he had Snape's attention shook his head no. Growling softly Snape pulled free and stood up gaining everyone's attention. "Lets eat." He ordered refusing to explain his anger. Harry was still sitting down beside Draco but moved away to sit with his parents. Draco eyes flashed with hurt but he quickly hid it behind a smile.  
  
Draco and Ron were playing a game of Wizards Chess when Ginny, Hermione, and Lily walked into the living room. The three women were giggling over something amongst themselves. Exchanging looks the men went back to their game. Harry, James, Remus, and Severous walked into the room a bit later. Shaking their heads at the woman they went over to watch Ron and Draco play.  
Severous had became a part of the family little by little. When Remus had announced that he and Severous were together the family had been surprised to say the least. They had accepted it quickly though as was their way.  
Ever since all the Weasley's and Hermione's parents had died leaving the three friends alone at the end of the war they had accepted everyone who came across their path quickly. Draco had gotten accepted by them this way. Though it was good in a way, it brought everyone closer together, there was a down side to it. Whenever someone in their family died it hit them even harder than normal.  
James had finally gotten used to Severous and the fact that one of his best friends was in love with his enemy. Since he couldn't fight with him because of Remus James loved to tease Severous who teased back. Lily on the other hand ignored the going on's and got along with everyone. This was a blessing because she could interpret if James and Severous went beyond teasing.  
Finishing up their game Ron and Draco turned to the family. They watched as James and Severous started to tease each other. Harry and Remus stood watching the two men, laughing at the things they said to each other. Draco watched Harry, a soft smile lightning up his face. He never realized that James and Severous were watching him along with the rest of the family. It wasn't until his eyes met Harry's that Draco pulled away. Blushing slightly he didn't notice Harry walking toward him.  
Touching Draco on the shoulder Harry shot him a smile and picked up his left hand. Slipping his mother's ring once more on Harry kissed Draco's hand then dropped it. Walking away Harry turned his head and blew Draco a kiss. Draco's mouth dropped and he ran his fingers over the ring. Smiling widely Draco ignored Ron's teasing as he stared at Harry once more. But this time Harry was staring back a look in his eyes that Draco couldn't interpret. A look that he didn't want to interpret in case it meant something other than what he thought.  
  
1 


	5. Flashback, Draco’s story part one

Chapter Five: Flashback, Draco's story part one

Not mine. JK Rowlings and etc.

Stepping outside Draco titled back his head. Smiling up at the sky he didn't react when the back door opened and someone joined him. "It's a beautiful night don't you think?" Harry spoke quietly.

Draco looked over at Harry and meeting his eyes shrugged. "Yes but you're gorgeous compared to the sky." Draco answered honestly.

Harry smiled at Draco brightly. "Tell me how you came to live with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." He requested.

Nodding Draco sat down in a lawn chair, Harry sitting in another beside him. He was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "It was the year after you defeated Voldemort..."

_Flashback, 1999_

_Slamming the door to his apartment behind him Draco stalked towards his bedroom. Muttering curses under his breath Draco pulled off his clothes and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the shower he stepped in when it was to his liking. As he showered Draco thought about his job or ex-job since he had gotten fired._

**Three hours earlier:**

**Paging through the stack on his desk the blond pushed a curse back. Every time he thought he had a small break through more papers showed up on his desk. As he looked over a paper showing the Mcklinns account his boss walked up to his desk. "Malfoy, I want to have a word with you in my office now."**

**Placing the account paper back on his desk Draco stood and followed his boss into the office. Ten minutes later he walked out of the office fuming. Eyes flashing in anger and something else just as dangerous he grabbed his stuff from his desk and walked out. Leaving everything on the desk Draco never looked back.**

_Present, 1999:_

_Stepping out of the shower Draco toweled off and got dressed. Padding out to his kitchen he grabbed a beer and walked into the living room. Dropping into a chair he picked up the Daily Prophet and caught up on the day's news in the wizarding world. A knock on the door interpreted him and he swore slightly._

_Opening the door he glared at Blaise Zabini. "What the fuck do you want Zabini?"_

_"Is that any way to greet your boyfriend?" Blaise asked with a raised brow._

_Draco growled and moved out of the way. Blaise walked inside and to the kitchen to get a drink. Slamming the door Draco walked back into the living room to see Blaise sitting down in a chair. "You never did answer why you were here." Draco snapped, plopping into his chair again. _

_"I heard what happened at work. What I don't understand is why you never quit."_

_"I happened to like my job." Draco muttered angrily._

_"It was a muggle job! A lawyer one at that, if you wanted to be a lawyer so bad you could have become a wizard's lawyer. At least then you wouldn't have to wear muggle clothing all the time." Blaise sneered as he said the last part._

_Draco bit his lip to keep from saying that he loved muggle clothes; they were more comfortable and allowed him to blend in more easily with muggles. Instead he spoke about Blaise's earlier comment. "By the way, I'm your ex-boyfriend. Get it right."_

_Blaise rolled his eyes. Changing the subject he left after Draco refused to go anywhere with him. Sighing in relief Draco locked up then went to bed. He fell asleep wondering what to do now since he lost his only support for the apartment._

_Stepping out of Flourish and Blotts a few days later Draco bumped into someone. Muttering an apology he went to walk away but a voice called out stopping him. "Malfoy?"_

_Turning around Draco smiled slightly at the young man he had bumped into. "Hello Weasley."_

_  
Ron walked over and held out a hand. Shaking it Draco glanced at his left hand. "Still not married to Granger yet?"_

_"No, what about you? Anyone in your life?" Ron questioned, walking beside Draco as they headed back toward the Leaky Caldron?"_

_Shaking his head Draco opened the back door and let Ron in first. Nodding his head, Ron led the way to an empty table. Sitting down the two men spoke about anything and everything. A waitress soon came over and took their orders then walked away. By the time she came back both men were acting like the best of friends._

_After sharing the tab the two young men separated at the front of the Leaky Caldron. Draco went back to his apartment feeling happy for once. Ron had agreed to bring Hermione and Ginny with him when he came to his apartment the next day. _

_Whistling a tune that came to his head Draco walked into his apartment. He didn't notice that the door had been unlocked until a cough interpreted his whistling. Spinning around Draco shot Blaise a glare. "What are you doing here Zabini? And how in the name of Merlin did you get in?"_

_"I came to see you. I got in through the spare key I never gave back."_

_Muttering a curse under his breath Draco held out his hand. "Well give it here and get out. I don't want to see you ever again. Or didn't I make that clear last time you were here?"_

_"You ignored me. How is that making it clear that you didn't want to see me?" Blaise protested, handing the key over reluctantly._

_"I ignored you because you should have known by then that I didn't want to see you again. Not after what happened the day we broke up. Now get out!" Draco snapped._

_Blaise growled and went to hit Draco but the blond dodged it. Grabbing his wand from his holster Draco pointed it at Blaise. "Get out now Zabini." He hissed, eyes flashing dangerously._

_The taller young man growled and pulled out his own wand. "Experall..." Blaise started but a voice interpreted him._

_"Finish and you're dead Zabini."_

_Blaise and Draco both turned to the voice. Blaise cursed while Draco smiled at the red haired young man standing in his living room. Two young women were behind him, one with brown and the other with red hair. "Hey Ron, I thought you weren't coming by until tomorrow."_

_Ron Weasley shrugged, his eyes and wand still on Blaise. "Hermione and Ginny wanted to ask you something. Besides I'm glad they talked me into coming now. You okay?"_

_"Fine, just angry." Draco spoke, turning to face Blaise. "Looks like you couldn't do what you wanted to Zabini so get the hell out of my apartment."_

_"What did he want to do Mal...Draco?" Hermione asked curiously._

_Her curiosity turned to anger when Draco just looked at her. "You fuckin' a-hole!" she screamed turning to Blaise. "How could you even think about doing something like that. To a friend no less!"_

_Blaise went to say something but Hermione slapped him. "Get out Zabini. If I ever see you near Draco again I'll kill you understand? I don't care if I go to Azkaban or not, I will kill you if you ever come near Draco again." The brown haired young woman hissed angrily. _

_Blaise, swearing under his breath, stalked out of the house. Ginny turned to Hermione and opened her mouth to speak but the older young woman shook her head. "Just the same thing that happened to Seamus. That's all Gin."_

_Ginny paled but nodded. Ron sighed then suggested that they all go home. Draco was about to show them to the door when Ron grabbed his hand and shook his head. Draco's mouth dropped open and he didn't have time to protest before the four of them appareted from the apartment. They dropped into a modest kitchen and Draco snapped his mouth shut._

_The kitchen though modest was beautiful. Light green was painted on the walls, different kinds of flowers also on the walls. The counters were a pure white, the cupboards a light brown. A fridge was standing next to a pantry full of butterbeer and other magical food. The sink was full of dirty dishes that were cleaning themselves._

_"It's beautiful." Draco whispered._

_Ron laughed softly. "We'll show you the rest tomorrow morning. Why don't we go to bed."_

_The others agreed and left for bed. Ron showed Draco to his room which was besides his and Hermione's. Draco raised a brow at this but didn't say anything. Ron groaned thinking he would get it the next morning but went in after saying goodnight to Draco. Draco walked into his room and pulled off his clothes and climbed into his pajamas. He only saw that the room was big and a light green and silver before saying Nox and falling asleep immediately._

_End Flashback_

Taking a breath from talking Draco opened his mouth but Lily called them inside for supper. Harry looked at him as they walked inside. "You'll finish telling me tomorrow."

Draco nodded as the door closed behind them.


	6. Flashback, Draco’s story part two

Chapter Six: Flashback, Draco's story part two

Not mine, never will be, no matter how much I wish.

The next day Draco and Harry met outside under the stars once again. They made small talk before Draco took a deep breath and started to tell the rest of his story.

_ Flashback_

_When he awoke the next morning Draco didn't know where he was at first. After glancing around he finally remembered. He was in the bedroom Ron had shown him last night and said he could use from on._

_Smiling at that thought Draco headed down to the kitchen that he had apparated into last night with the three friends. Hermione glanced up from the stove and smiled. "Hello Draco. Sleep well?"_

_Smiling back, Draco sat down at the table. "Very well to tell the truth. Thank you for letting me stay here."_

_Hermione smiled back and turned back to the stove. Ron and Ginny came in a few minutes later and greeted the two in the kitchen as they sat down. The group of four ate before going they're different ways. Draco and Ginny drove downtown where Draco noticed a flyer advertising interior designing classes at a local college._

_He took one and looked it over as Ginny led him to a grocery store to get some much needed items for Hermione. As they drove back home Ginny talked him into at least applying for the college. Draco agreed but argued that he didn't have the money and he didn't think he be able to apply for a loan. _

_They walked in as Draco said this and Ron heard him. He asked what he needed a loan for and after Ginny told him said he would go with Draco tomorrow and not only get him sighed up but also pay for the classes. Draco protested but Ron insisted, saying it was his day off and Draco could pay him later when he got a job. _

_End Flashback_

Draco took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "I won't go into detail about the rest of my time there because it doesn't seem important. There is one thing you need to know. I told you about Blaise. Well I didn't tell you everything. There's something else you need to know." Taking another deep breath, Draco glanced at Harry then turned to face the trees that were a bit off. "Blaise found me again after my classes finished a couple of days before I saw you again..."

_Flashback_

_Draco had stopped at a store to buy some much needed items for home. Muttering a curse under his breath from the weight of the bags Draco struggled to unlock the door. Finally getting the door opened he dropped the bags onto the backseat._

_Closing the door he opened the driver's door only to have a hand slam it shut. Before Draco could turn around to see the owner he blacked out due to a whispered "Impero."_

_When Draco came to he found himself lying on a bed. Going to sit up Draco fell back down hissing in pain. It was then he realized that he was not only tied down but naked as the day he was born. As he struggled to get free Blaise strode into the room._

_Draco shot Blaise a glare that turned into horror as Blaise started to undress. Struggling again Draco spat at Blaise when the black haired man was close enough. Slapping the blond Blaise climbed on top of Draco. Draco paled even more and yanked frantically at his bonds letting out a small sob as he did._

_An hour later Blaise climbed off a still Draco. Shaking his head at the blond boy who was bloody and had wounds all over him Blaise pulled on his robe. Walking into the kitchen Blaise made a cup of tea._

_He had just taken a sip when his front door was blasted open and Aurors piled inside. Within minutes Blaise was in custody and Draco was being sent to St. Mugles._

_He was released two days before Blaise's trial. Ron picked him up and took him home to where Hermione and Ginny waiting for them. They didn't say anything about the rape or the trial except to say that they would be there._

_Coming out of the ministry the four roommates headed to the Leaky Caldron to get something to eat. Walking into the room they started to look for a table. Draco, who was walking a few feet behind the two Weasley's and Hermione, accidentally bumped into someone. Muttering an apology Draco looked up only to lose his breath. Green eyes glanced into Draco's own gray ones and smiled. Shaking away Draco's apology, Harry walked off. Draco stared after Harry until he heard his name called._

_It was that meeting that prompted Draco into making Kayly to see how Harry felt about him. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were against it at first but Draco soon talked them into helping him._

_End Flashback _

Harry closed his eyes then opened them. Turning to face Draco he reached out and touched his hand lightly. "I'm sorry."

Draco stared at him in surprise. "For what? It wasn't your fault that Blaise raped me or anything else that happened to me."

"But I feel like it is. If I hadn't ignored you in school you would have never had to go through this. I fell for you the first time I saw you but because of what you said about Hagrid I couldn't tell you. And then I heard who you where and I couldn't say anything because it would ruin everything.

Then I found out that your family was on the light side and it was I could do to keep from saying anything. I wanted to tell your parents and everyone else that I loved you. But the war came and I had to fight Voldemort. I didn't want to get you hurt. By the time the war came to an end your parents were dead and you were in grieving. I didn't want to hurt you even more.

I left to give you time to compose yourself and by the time I came back it was to late. You were to caught up in your world and then I met 'Kayly'. I fell for her and then asked 'Kayly' to marry me. You know the rest."

"You fell for me? Does that mean..." Draco started.

"That I love you? Yes, it does." Harry answered simply.

Draco just stared at Harry trying to believe him but finding it hard. "I'm sorry." Draco whispered standing. "I'm sorry but I don't believe you. It's hard to believe you after everything I went through. I'm so sorry."

Harry lifted his hand in a implore but Draco ignored it. Instead he walked into the house ignoring Harry. Harry just stood there as Draco ran away from him. A lone tear made it down Harry's cheek but no one was there to see or catch it.


	7. A teaser

A teaser for Chapter Seven:

A proposal

Christmas

A poem;

Lost without you

I can't sleep, I can't eat

Thinking about the way I hurt you

I never realized that you were the only one for me

Until I hurt you

We fought, argued, hated each other

It was a part of our lives

A part I missed when I stopped seeing you

My heart broke the day we left each other

It mended the day I found you

It broke once more the day I tried to tell you how I feel

I'm slowly dying inside

Without your love

I wish you would forgive me

Come back to me

Wrap me up in your arms

Never leave me again

I'm cold and I can never be warm

Until I'm with you forever more

Come back to me

Let me show you how much you mean to me

Let me protect you, love you

Give me a chance to prove my love

Give me a sign to keep on going

Let me know you care

Before I disappear like you did

I don't want to die of a broken heart

I want to live my whole life for you

I want forever

But that will never happen

So please, grant me this wish

Let me die in your arms tonight

I'm lost without you

My shining star, my knight of love, my forever

I'm lost and only you can save me


	8. Untitled

Chapter Seven:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just the plot and the original characters. I might have spelled things wrong because it hasn't been betted so please ignore my mistakes. Enjoy the story!

It had been two months since Draco had tolled Harry about the rape. Draco had avoided Harry since them and in return Harry had avoided Draco. Since the tear he had shed Harry hadn't cried.

Both boys had the whole family worried about them. Lily had tried talking to them but they ignored her, even going as far as telling to stay out of their business (Draco). James had wanted to yell at Draco after hearing that but Lily stopped him. She had explained that he was just cranky and once Draco and Harry made up it be back to normal.

Christmas soon came upon them and the couple still wasn't talking. Harry finally did something about it. On the eve of the day he had realized he loved Draco Harry wrote a poem. It expressed his feelings and his love for the blond ex-Slytherin in a way no one had before.

_Lost without you_

_I can't sleep, I can't eat_

_Thinking about the way I hurt you_

_I never realized that you were the only one for me_

_Until I hurt you_

_We fought, argued, hated each other_

_It was a part of our lives_

_A part I missed when I stopped seeing you_

_My heart broke the day we left each other_

_It mended the day I found you_

_It broke once more the day I tried to tell you how I feel_

_  
I'm slowly dying inside_

_Without your love_

_I wish you would forgive me_

_Come back to me_

_Wrap me up in your arms_

_Never leave me again_

_I'm cold and I can never be warm_

_Until I'm with you forever more_

_Come back to me_

_Let me show you how much you mean to me_

_Let me protect you, love you_

_Give me a chance to prove my love_

_Give me a sign to keep on going_

_Let me know you care_

_Before I disappear like you did_

_I don't want to die of a broken heart_

_I want to live my whole life for you_

_I want forever _

_But that will never happen _

_So please, grant me this wish_

_Let me die in your arms tonight_

_I'm lost without you_

_My shining star, my knight of love, my forever_

_I'm lost and only you can save me_

Sighing Harry put down his pen and picking up the paper reread it. He smiled softly as he did. A soft knock was heard before Ginny stepped into the room. Giving her a smile Harry handed her the poem. Reading it silently Ginny looked up. "It's beautiful Harry. Is this his Christmas present?"

"One of them, I want to give him something else. Come shopping with me please. I need your input on the ring to give him."

"Another ring? Harry, mate, you sure you want to do this? Be tied down to Draco for the rest of your lives?" Ron asked as he and Hermione walked through the open door and closed it behind him.

"I'm sure Ron. I gave mum's ring to 'Kayly' first. I want to give Draco another ring that's only his when I ask him to marry me. I want to prove I love him." Harry answered determinedly.

"I'm glad you love him and want to marry him Harry because we have some bad news." Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry just looked at her. Taking a deep breath Hermione spoke the words that chilled them to the bone. "Blaise escaped from Azkaban."

Harry stood up so quickly Ginny cried out. Slipping past his friends Harry walked down the steps. Remus, Severous, James, Lily, and Draco looked up as Harry walked into the living room. Ignoring the rest of the group Harry walked over to Draco. Taking the blonde's hand Harry pulled him up and then kissed him harshly on the mouth.

Pulling away to get a breath Draco stared. "Wha…" he started but the brunette stopped him.

"I was going to do this next week but Blaise's escape prompted me. Marry me Draco, please. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

What about 'Kayly' and what I told you?" Draco whispered.

"That doesn't matter. Nothing does except for the fact that I loved you forever it seems and I want to make it official. I won't let Blaise or anyone else hurt you again. I just want you safe and the only way I see for that to happen is for you to marry me."

"I… I can't. I want to but I can't. I'm sorry Harry."

"God damnit Draco! Harry has done practically everything to show that he loves you! Why can't you marry him?" Ginny practically screamed.

Draco shook his head and moved closer to Severous. "I don't want him getting hurt. I want to marry him, I love him but I don't want him getting hurt. And me marry him will get him hurt in the end."

Ron was about to say something but Hermione gasped. Harry's eyes narrowed angrily and he let out a low growl. "Get away from him Zabini, now."

Blaise laughed softly, a knife pressed against Draco's neck. "I don't think so Potter. Now, if you don't mind I have something to finish with Draco here."

Blaise started to slowly back away, taking the blond with him. Remus growled slowly stopping Blaise in his tracks. Harry took a step forward but stopped when Blaise pressed it tighter against Draco's neck. "Get your damn hands off my fiancé before I rip them off him." Harry growled.

The knife-welling man just laughed. Opening his mouth he went to say something but let out a shout when Remus sent a spell out him. Blaise reeled back and Draco broke free running over to Harry who pulled him behind his back. Severous went to help Remus with Blaise as Lily called some Aurors. James took the younger adults out to get their minds off of Blaise.

The rest of the family joined them at the leaky caldron for supper before they all disappeared to their own devices. Ginny went to meet up with Neville while Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco walked along Diagon Alley. Seeing a jewelry store Hermione called for Harry who came over with the other two. Smiling at Hermione Harry led the way inside.

Browsing along the shelves it was Draco who found the ring. He called for Harry and pointed it out. Harry looked up the shop keeper who had appeared and asked how much. He bought it without blinking an eye after hearing the price. The two couples then apparated home where Draco showed off his new ring to the rest of the family.

It had been two years since Blaise's escape. Immediately after going back to Azkaban he had his soul taken by the demenotors making it so he would never be able to escape again.

Draco had gotten over the horror of Blaise's escape with Harry and the rest of the families help. The couple had married on the day Harry had first realized about Draco and now had an adopted daughter, Lily Rose, and twin sons, Sirius and Lucius. Ginny and Neville where engaged while Ron and Hermione had married on the same day as Severous and Remus. Hermione and Ron where the proud parents of Narcissa, Arthur, and Molly while the werewolf and potions master had adopted a fourteen year old boy, Thomas, and his younger sister, Aria.

Lily and James where probably the happiest of all the couples because they had a whole lot of grandchildren running around, not to mention two godchildren. Though people might have found it weird that the family was still living together, though this time in the Malfoy-Potter mansion the family didn't.

After being apart for so many years Harry never wanted to part from his parents again. The rest of the family just got so used to being together it just seemed right to stay together.

Though it had been a hard road in the end love and family had one out. And those were the only things that mattered

AN: I know this isn't the best ending but I got such a writer's block that I just wrote whatever came to mind. It's not really Christmas but I wanted to get it out before then. Once again I'm sorry for the crappy ending and for taking so long but here it is. I hope you review and tell me how you think of it.

Hopelessly Addicted


End file.
